Of Accusations and Cheesecake
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Harry est malade, Draco est suspicieux, et pourquoi offre-t-il des sucreries à son petit-ami pour se faire pardonner ? Quelqu'un a des problèmes... MPREG, OOC


**Titre:** Of Accusations and Cheesecake

 **Auteur:** InnocentLittleDarkAngel

 **Traductrice :** HiMaboroshi

 **Note de la traductrice :** Coucou, tout le monde ! Donc, après m'être essayée à la traduction avec _Beloved Misfit_ et le travail m'ayant plu, j'ai bien envie de recommencer avec celle-ci. L'histoire originale compte un seul chapitre, le second est une séquelle, et j'ai évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur. D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu fait le tour de ses fanfictions et j'avoue qu'elles me plaisent bien, alors à l'occasion… Je précise que ce n'est pas très long et que c'est une histoire sans prétention. Je vous souhaite, sur ce, une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire quant à elle est la propriété d' _InnocentLittleDarkAngel_ qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire.

 **Avertissements :** OOC, MPREG.

* * *

Harry claqua la porte qui se referma derrière le blond et se laissa glisser contre dès qu'il n'entendit plus de pas à l'extérieur. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues rouges et sa main palpitait encore à cause de la gifle qu'il avait donnée à son petit-ami.

« Draco Malfoy, espèce de salaud, » murmura-t-il.

Cette dispute était la plus grosse qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue, et elle était partie d'un rien.

Harry était récemment tombé malade et il avait rendu visite à Madame Pomfresh à Poudlard pour voir si elle pouvait lui donner quelque chose afin qu'il puisse se soigner. Là, il avait découvert qu'il était enceint. Lui et Draco essayaient d'avoir un enfant depuis un moment et n'avaient obtenu de bons résultats, jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry avait été si enthousiaste qu'il s'était lui-même rendu malade le bébé n'avait apparemment pas apprécié le soudain flot d'émotions et de mouvement, c'est pourquoi Poppy lui avait alors donné une potion pour sécuriser la grossesse, avant de le garder avec lui pour la nuit. Elle l'avait également approvisionné en potions anti-nausées pour ses vomissements matinaux. Le lendemain matin, elle l'avait laissé rentrer chez lui avec des instructions précises sur les soins prénataux et l'obligation de lui rendre visite chaque semaine pour observer l'évolution de sa grossesse.

Ceci fait, il était rentré dans la maison à deux étages qu'il partageait avec Draco, et où son petit-ami blond l'attendait. De là, il lui avait expressément demandé de dire où il avait passé la nuit et l'avait accusé d'avoir une liaison. Harry, qui avait impatiemment attendu de dire à Draco qu'il attendait un enfant, avait immédiatement rougi de colère du fait qu'on le soupçonne d'une telle mascarade. La dispute avait dégénéré en engueulade quand Harry lâcha, à travers ses larmes, qu'il était enceint et était seulement parti parce qu'il était malade.

Draco avait pâli, soudainement rougi, et avait demandé d'une voix cinglante si le bébé était de lui, recevant une violente gifle d'Harry en réponse.

Maintenant, cependant, Harry était juste misérable. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'annonce de sa grossesse soit joyeuse, pas à cette énorme dispute qui avait pris fin avec le départ de Draco pour réfléchir à « si ça en valait la peine ou non. » Harry pleura plus fort et étreignit ses jambes pour qu'elles soient plus proches de son corps.

Un coup à la porte dans son dos le fit sursauter. « Harry ? »

Harry renifla et frotta ses yeux larmoyants. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Une pause. « J'ai de la crème glacée, des brownies et du cheesecake. Avec du lait à la fraise. »

« Est-ce que c'est de la crème glacée avec des éclats de cookies ? » demanda-t-il, souhaitant pouvoir haïr son petit-ami qui trichait. Il savait, pourtant, qu'en revenant avec des sucreries, Draco exprimait son regret par rapport à leur dispute plus tôt, et qu'il voulait qu'Harry le pardonne. Cela signifiait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas entendre d'autre argument. Il avait appris à lire entre les lignes depuis les nombreuses années. Le lait à la fraise, cependant, était le signe que Draco voulait s'expliquer.

« Oui. Puis-je entrer ? » Il y avait comme un air de plaidoyer dans son ton.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais renifla une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna lentement de la porte. « Très bien. La porte est déverrouillée. »

Son petit-ami blond ouvrit doucement la porte, le découvrant sur le sol. « Oh, Harry. » Le visage de Draco s'était adouci, et il s'assit par terre en face du garçon plus petit, sans tenir compte du fait que ses robes coûteuses seraient salies.

Draco ouvrit le sac en papier qu'il tenait, prenant deux pintes de crèmes glacée, une avec des éclats de cookies pour Harry, et une au café à la vanille pour lui. Il tendit une cuillère à son petit-ami enceint, puis tous deux mangèrent dans un silence relatif, avec d'occasionnels reniflements provenant d'Harry, qui faisaient que Draco levait la tête vers lui avec inquiétude. S'il y avait la moindre larme sur son visage, Draco glissait silencieusement ses doigts sur ses joues pour les essuyer.

« Je suis désolé. » Les excuses furent prononcées après la crème glacée, puis suivit un demi-brownie pour Harry ainsi qu'une bouteille de lait à la fraise. Il prit un morceau de brownie entre ses dents, mâchant lentement tandis que des doigts pâles essuyaient tendrement les miettes égarées sur les coins de ses lèvres. Il prit ensuite une gorgée du lait à la fraise.

Une fois qu'il eut avalé, Harry se racla la gorge, désirant chasser de fraiches larmes. « Tu sais comme moi que je ne t'aurais jamais, _jamais_ trompé, Draco. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu m'as accusé en sachant que j'avais été malade ces derniers jours. Ça ne t'a pas effleuré que j'étais peut-être allé dans l'aile hospitalière de Poudlard ? Tu n'aurais pas pu m'envoyer un Patronus pour me faire savoir que tu étais inquiet ? » Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry le coupa. « Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide. Peut-être que tu espérais que je te trompe pour te sortir d'une relation dans laquelle nous n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfant ? »

« Merlin, Harry, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! » siffla Draco. Ses yeux brillaient, subitement. « Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre, hier soir. Il disait qu'il avait entendu Severus dire qu'il t'avait vu chez l'apothicaire, hier matin, dans la section des potions anti-grossesse. Il demandait ce qui se passait, étant donné que je lui avais dit, dans ma dernière lettre, que nous essayions d'avoir un enfant. »

« Ensuite, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Oncle Sev' disant qu'il t'avait vu dans l'aile hospitalière de Poudlard, et que Pomfresh lui avait demandé une potion de paternité. »

« Madame Pomfresh dit que c'est le protocole standard pour les grossesses masculines. »

« Parfait, je n'ai pas les connaissances d'un médicomage, » rétorqua Draco, sur la défensive.

« Et pour l'histoire, » ajouta Harry, la bouche plein de crème glacée, « je récupérais des potions anti-nausées, des potions pour sécuriser la grossesse, et Snape devrait savoir que ça se trouve dans la même section que les potions de contraception. »

« J'ai suspecté que j'étais enceint quand j'ai remarqué que je ne guérissais pas après une semaine, mais je voulais être sûr avant de dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai entendu que certaines personnes, quand elles souhaitaient ardemment être enceintes, pouvaient développer de faux symptômes, appelés grossesse fantôme. Je ne voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs. »

Le blond réfléchit un long moment à cette information, puis les deux hommes entamèrent le cheesecake.

« A combien en es-tu ? » demanda finalement Draco.

« Juste un petit peu plus qu'un mois. Cinq semaines. Ce qui est la durée pendant laquelle tu vas dormir sur le canapé-anti-sexe si je décide de ne pas te pardonner d'être un immense crétin. »

Draco fit la moue mais ne nia pas qu'il méritait d'être privé d'intimité avec Harry. Il méritait même de ne pas être pardonné, mais il espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il aimait vraiment trop Harry pour le perdre, c'est pourquoi il avait été si furieux à l'idée qu'il ait pu le tromper.

Il prit une des petites mains d'Harry dans les siennes, en plaçant un petit baiser sur le bout de ses doigts et en lui lançant son regard le plus suppliant. « S'il-te-plait, pardonne-moi d'affirmer des choses que je sais que tu ne me ferais pas, Harry. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'ai donné l'impression que je ne croyais pas que tu es fidèle. Et je suis fou de joie du fait que tu sois enceint de mon enfant. S'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas ne pas être en mesure de voir ton ventre croître lentement avec notre enfant, ou être capable de caresser et de toucher notre bébé à travers ton ventre, ou de faire l'amour à ton magnifique corps enceint, ou de tenir notre enfant pour la première fois, ou de le voir grandir en même temps que ton ventre.

« S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, ne me prive pas des merveilles qu'avoir un enfant entraîne. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux à mes côtés. Je ne te laisserai plus verser des larmes pour moi, je te promets, mon cher, mon beau Harry. »

Tout au long, Harry pleurait clairement, le cheesecake abandonné. Draco prit le garçon aux cheveux de jais dans ses bras, les berçant tous deux pour tenter de calmer Harry. Les sanglots d'Harry atteignaient un niveau alarmant, et Draco ne voulait pas qu'il soit malade par sa faute.

Harry étouffa quelques sanglots, toussant et essuyant furieusement ses yeux pour voir son petit-ami. « Je te pardonne. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça, Draco. »

« Je te promets, mon cœur, » jura-t-il, caressant amoureusement les cheveux d'Harry, une main sur le côté de son visage et l'autre le long de ses côtes, laissant ses doigts s'égarer sur son ventre plat.

« Il n'y encore rien à cajoler, Dray, » déclara l'homme aux cheveux de jais, ignorant le fait que sa propre main avait rejoint celle de Draco.

« Si, il y a quelque chose, chéri. Même si nous ne pouvons pas encore sentir le bébé, il est actuellement en train de grandir là-dedans, » dit-il doucement, embrassant le bout du nez d'Harry, remarquant avec amusement comment il avait adorablement froissé l'ambiance.

« Eh bien, je peux certainement sentir que le bébé n'a pas apprécié tant de sucre, » grimaça Harry, son visage prenant une teinte verte. Draco invoqua hâtivement une bassine qu'il tint sous le menton de son petit-ami, regardant Harry essayer de ne pas vomir. Il caressa doucement son dos tendu et ne broncha même pas quand le garçon aux cheveux de jais se pencha brusquement en avant, et vomit tout à coup dans la bassine. Cela dura quelques minutes, Harry maudissant le sucre et son dos entre deux vomissements, et Draco alternant entre écarter les cheveux du visage de son petit-ami et lui frotter doucement le dos.

Après deux bonnes minutes, et Harry n'ayant pas vomi de nouveau, Draco essuya quelques larmes errantes. « As-tu terminé, maintenant, chéri ? » Alors qu'il hochait faiblement la tête, Draco écarta la bassine et le rafraîchit. « D'accord, allons au lit, amour. »

« Pas envie de bouger. »

« Tu n'as pas à bouger je te tiens. »

Faisant léviter attentivement son amour somnolant, Draco se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas trop bouger, comme le trajet jusqu'au lit était court. Déposant sa précieuse cargaison sur le matelas mou, il enveloppa amoureusement Harry dans les couvertures, plaçant deux baisers sur son front, ses joues et ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il se préparait à partir, une main serra son poignet. « Ne pars pas. » La voix était faible, pleine d'appréhension.

« Je pensais que j'étais condamné à dormir sur le canapé-anti-sexe, chéri, » demanda Draco, se retournant et commençant malgré tout à se coucher entre les draps.

« Tu l'es, mais simplement pas encore. Tu pourras être banni demain, quand je serai sûr que tu ne t'échapperas pas au beau milieu de la nuit pour fuir avec un mec au hasard pour t'ôter ta responsabilité de père imminente. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, amour. »

« 'Nuit. »


End file.
